Reaction
by Wing Love
Summary: Stein x Medusa. Ironic how the first female to capture his interest in THIS manner turned out to be his enemy.


_The direction the scene in chapter 14 (episode 16 in the anime) could have taken, in an alternate universe of course. _

* * *

**Reaction**

The tall, platinum haired man sank into one of the office chairs, sitting the correct way for the first time since Medusa had become his "colleague". That unusual action alone tipped her off. That, and what he said next.

"What's this?" he stated, holding up the document for the school nurse to see. "I confiscated it from Maka. I've never seen this type of medicine before." His implication did not go unnoticed.

Medusa frowned. _How much does he know…?_ She thought darkly. Black magic crackled at her fingertips, hidden from Stein's sight. _Should I kill him?_

The snake witch restrained the urge. "That's an herbal medicine I mixed. It improves blood flow and regulates the pulse," she clarified sweetly.

Stein appeared genuinely interested. "Oh?" he remarked, holding the paper up and inspecting it closely.

"I'm really fascinated with herbal medicine. Strange, isn't it?" Medusa explained, clutching her cheek in embarrassment. Her face was flushed slightly, an edge of nervousness in her tone. "I just can't leave Soul and Maka alone. I suppose it's the nurse in me."

Stein's glasses flashed in the light. "I don't see a problem; it's cute in a way," he replied, smiling. "But is it really as a nurse?" he continued, his tone light. His pleasant expression shifted suddenly, turning serious. "Or as a witch?"

A shadow fell over Medusa's eyes. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy, a sudden tension seizing the air. The silence that stretched between them went on a little too long.

Stein glanced at the glass casing of the bookshelf, quickly assessing Medusa's reflection.

The snake witch's thoughts turned sinister. But once more, her resolve to keep her identity hidden won over her urge to kill the man sitting across from her. Reacting to his claim and exposing herself right now would only jeopardize her plans, especially when they were so very near completion.

Medusa mentally side-stepped his trap and feigned ignorance once more. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, false indignation coloring her voice. "Are you insinuating that my face is old and wrinkly? That's sexual harassment!" She stalked past him, deciding it was time to make her escape.

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist firmly, halting her retreat.

The snake witch threw a sharp glance over her shoulder at Stein, who gave her a lop-sided grin. _The fool_, she thought menacingly. That was a dangerous move on his part, and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes told her he was fully aware of it.

"Drop the act, Medusa," he stated pleasantly. "You can't fool me."

The snake witch paused, then broke out in harsh laughter. Her resolve to uphold the "good nurse" façade dissolved completely, giving way to her desire to _play_. "Professor Stein, really–"

She twisted out of his hold suddenly, her movements fluid as her slender legs went on either side of him and straddled his waist. Her hard golden eyes bore into his shocked green ones as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He was acutely aware of her weight on his lap, of their faces being mere inches apart.

A wicked smile adorned Medusa's attractive features. "Is this the reaction you wanted?" she mocked in a low, husky voice, her breath nearly touching his lips.

Stein regained his bearings a moment later. His chair swiveled around, and he pushed her against the nearby desk, pinning her upper body down on the table and knocking the lamp over in the process. "Why would a witch risk herself inside Shibusen?" he demanded calmly, no trace of amusement left on his face or in his voice.

A smirk pulled at her lips. "I like this position better," she responded evasively and squeezed her thighs more tightly around his waist.

The platinum haired man chuckled suddenly, shaking his head. He leveled her with an even look. "This approach might work on Spirit," he stated, his trademark grin in place, "but not on me."

"You're still a man," Medusa taunted and emphasized her point by licking the pulse at his throat. Upon feeling him stiffen, she knew she'd just proven her suspicions correct.

Stein was not quick enough to hide the desire that flashed through his eyes, and triumph rose in the witch's chest. "Very underhanded of you," he stated with a false grin, attempting indifference, but even then Medusa was aware of the slight coarseness that laced his tone. "If I was in your position," he threatened lightly, "I'd take desperate measures, too."

"Do I look desperate?" she uttered slyly, and lifted her head to slowly trail kisses along his jaw.

"I know you have an interest in demon gods," he declared, turning the tables once again. "I can't imagine you'd infiltrate Shibusen just to observe weapons and meisters."

Her actions stilled.

"I'm sure you know of it," Stein continued almost smugly at the expression on her face, "of the Demon god sleeping underneath Shibusen."

The look Medusa directed at him was menacing. A thick, roiling tension in the room was present once more. She smiled cruelly, looking so very much like a snake. "If the Shinigami wasn't nearby," she practically hissed, "I'd kill you."

"Not before I'd dissect you," Stein countered, a crazy look entering his light green irises. "There's no need to hold back – release your soul protect."

The tension heightened, electrifying the air.

"You're right," Medusa agreed, breaking the temporary quiet, "My goal is to revive the Demon god."

"And for that you're researching the black blood," he stated, his eyes narrowing. "But why?"

"The power of the Demon god is evolution," she continued, her gaze fiery, "yet you, along with the Shinigami and Shibusen, want to restrain that power and maintain a status quo, preventing progress and change from occurring." Her voice grew softer, but no less intense. "Do you really desire this kind of world? I thought you, a fellow scientist, would understand."

Medusa lifted her head, her lips at his ear. "Join me," she whispered seductively. She pulled back, noting his careful facial expression and the slightest parting of his lips. And then her mouth pressed against his in a heated kiss, awakening a part of the doctor that had long remained dormant.

Franken Stein was not an easy man to seduce; in fact, many were convinced that it was an impossible feat. Even his senpai had jokingly stated on numerous occasions that he was probably asexual.

Therefore, it was ironic how the first female to capture his interest in _this_ manner turned out to be his enemy.

His rationale fled. In the past, his mind and soul had experienced a losing battle to insanity…this time around, however, it was a battle that he was losing to lust. Unfamiliar yearnings surfaced within him, slowly but surely overwhelming his senses and inspiring powerful sensations he didn't think he had the ability to feel. Heat coursed wildly through his blood, the kind of primal heat that only the opposite sex could arouse so strongly…and he surrendered to it.

When Stein pressed his mouth more tightly against hers, drawing closer to her instead of pulling away, Medusa knew she had won.

* * *

_Author's note: The above piece was a mish-mash of things canon and not so canon, and a healthy dose of imagination thrown in there for good measure. I can fantasize, can't I?_

_Whether you loved it, hated it, or just plain don't care about it, I'd really appreciate any feedback you all can give._

_Thanks!_


End file.
